Too Good To Be True Romance
by niko56
Summary: The much awaited sequel to Damsel. Sonya Yevtushenko is back and teaming up with evil to take down the turtles once and for all including kidnapping Karai and April where the latter deals with the odd feelings she has for a certain turtle. Its all hands on deck as everyone tries to take down this new evil plot with some friendly help! Rated T for Teen R&R please! ENJOY! LeoxKarai


**Disclaimer: TMNT and pretty much anything else I use is basically not mine as I am a broke college undergrad at present. Hell even my OC's are pretty much not mine just in case someone just happened to create someone like them previously.**

**A/N: Ladies and gentlemen-hey-hey quiet down ya knuckleheads...come on-come on bring it in ya confound-its! Settle-settle, okay; this here is something I hope to be one of my crowning achievements here on FanFiction-mind you I have been doing this for nearly five years...who am I kidding, they're not achievements-alright, I promised you guys this, so here it is, a direct sequel to _Damsel_ as well as a spiritual sequel to _Secret Agent Turtles_ and _Animal I Have Become_ which are not finished yet but they will be. (Both of those take place between _Damsel _and now) So, hope y'all enjoy! P.S. They story will be told in either Leo or Karai's POV depending on the chapter...**

**Rated: T: for language, violence, brief scenes of nudity, mild sexual innuendo, stuff-that-would-make-Tarantino-say-damn!**

**Enjoy, review, grab some popcorn, and get ready for my spin on an animated TMNT movie!**

* * *

_**Too Good To Be True Romance**_

_**. . .**_

_**. . .**_

Karai's POV

Funny how life works. One minute you're sleeping in your own bed, dreaming about frolicking through a peaceful meadow of flowers and rainb-I mean, death and destruction...and heavy metal-and motorcycles, is what I meant to say, heh-heh...but then the next minute, you get water splashed on you after realizing you're suffering from horrible jet lag, and not to mention waking up on a concrete floor. In fact the only thing that could make this worse was being curled up in a ball unknowingly snuggling with April frickin' O'Neil.

I remember waking up first, drenched in-what I could only hope was sewer water-on a concrete floor in an eerily under-decorated brick room. Then I realized what the two of us were wearing, black and white striped scrubs, it was then I rolled my eyes and kindly woke her up.

"Get up princess! We're in a situation you klutzy ditz!" I said shaking her.

Well, that was kindly for me. Anyway she groaned, yawned, stretched a little and sat up next to me, rubbing her eyes. She turned to face me, and her straight face turned into a frown very quickly. She shook her head.

"You weren't exactly the first person I wanted to wake up next to." she sighed

"The feeling is mutual." I nodded

Suddenly a huge flood light shined right on us. Our eyes adjusted and it was then we came face to face with our captor. Unfortunately it was the last person anyone wanted to see. April and I shared in a joint and well warranted gasp of horror.

"Welcome ladies...to the first day of the rest of your miserable, worthless lives."

It was the bane of our existence, not just mine and O'Neil's, but The guys, my father, Hamato Yoshi, and that Burns guy.

Sonya Yevtushenko.

It had been nearly a year since we last saw her, and she looked a smidge different from then. Her hair was shorter, butch short and well coiffed-I'll give her that. She also wore the tackiest pair of Ray Ban's ever. Her outfit: a pilot's jacket with a sheriff's star on the left chest which said 'Warden' in big bold letters, mom jeans-more her style, and feminine combat boots...I actually like those I kinda wanna get myself a pair.

But anyway, something told me that this was a revenge plot, but I knew I had to say something snarky, cause-I hated her, duh? "Drop the soap much?" I asked.

She smirked, chuckled, and approached us. She clenched her right fist, and smirked again, then she let me have it. Ow. Her blow sent my head ringing and I flew back onto the concrete floor, which was so very cold.

"Karai!" April shrieked.

She went over to help me. I was bleeding out my nose. I saw how defeated she already looked and I didn't want to make her look like I was as weak because let's face it, at the time I couldn't really elaborate on the situation but...things looked pretty bleak. Blood pouring from my nose I smiled and managed to utter a response.

"Worth it." I whispered.

She helped me to my feet, we noticed several other large and rather manly gentlemen joined us in the room, and not so surprisingly they didn't look like prison guards.

"These are the guards?" April asked

"Yup-yup." Sonya nodded

"They look more like drug smugglers than anything." I guessed

"Wow, way to go Saki."she sarcastically clapped her hands "These guys here are not only my prison guards, but also as gangsters working for THE Ivan Stone."

We gasped again.

"Ivan Stone?"

"The world famous drug kingpin second only to Pablo Escobar?" April asked

"The same." Sonya nodded. "He owed my deceased father a few favors after he got in trouble with the Russian authorities years earlier, so he pulled some strings and got me early release from jail where as I'm sure you've guessed I've been a busy little bee since." she explained, pacing the floor.

"Where are we?" April asked

"Why my new prison you silly." she condescendingly said cupping April's chin.

"She meant where in the world dumb-dumb." I added.

"I know, I just thought I'd leave that for you both to figure out." she smiled

"Well by our horrible outfits were obviously made to be your prisoners, so what crimes have you undoubtedly framed us for, hmm?" I asked crossing my arms.

"You guys don't waste any time do you? Don't you want to make up for the lost time?" Sonya asked sarcastically?

April crossed her arms as well and I could tell she was giving her the death stare too.

"I got nothing to say to you, just start talking." she hissed

"Very well." Sonya began. "It's all a matter of finding someone of your names already in the system somewhere, who has either left prison, died, or whatever-and then using their information to your records, Including age. For example, there is only one other Karai Saki elsewhere in the world in the system; Hong Kong to be exact being held for felony drug trafficking of crystal methamphetamine. She was released last month but lucky me, has since perished over a dispute from a former buyer. All that took was a few cutting and pasting techniques courtesy of the Internet-and boom, you are now in the system."

I scowled, she actually had it figured out. That scum then turned to April.

"Now finding an O'Neil in the system was like finding a minority at the Democratic National Convention-however an April O'Neil was a challenge."

"Hey, take that comment back! That was rude!" April remarked

Big mistake. Sonya smacked her across the face.

"Never mind." April tried to hold back her tears.

"Anyway, before that interruption, I did manage to find one matching similarly to your description from Fort Worth Texas, formerly incarcerated for a triple homicide, died in prison last year of a ruptured embolism."

At that moment while Sonya was talking about her big and fancy villainous success, a bunch of things were going through my head. One: where the hell we were? Two: what exactly she had in store for everyone else and three: what kinds of sixteen year old's are cooking meth and committing multiple homicides! That's dark, even for me. Regardless I needed to get some answers.

"So what's your angle Sonya?" I asked

"It's simple really." she began, pacing. "Prison gives you a lot of time to think, and that's exactly what I did. You see, I was going about this the wrong way. What I wanted was to kill Hamato and Oroku and have you kids spend a lifetime of misery...but then I realized it would be more fun if why should they get the sweet relief of death when they should be the ones suffering like I have. So I figured why not do this a few different ways?" She flashed us an ominous smirk. "For you two, you will live here in my prison forever. As for the turtles, Stone's boys will handle them."

And that is about the time when as if on cue, mine and April's hearts sank. Like I said, it's funny how life works. You spend your whole life trying to defeat an enemy, and then strangely you secretly fall for one...even if you can't be together. I think the two of us just realized the same thing...for Leo, and for Donnie. I clenched my fists, I was now determined more than ever to take this evil witch down. But it would take time.

"And while they are being decimated I will have them film it, and show it to you, so I can forever be happy in your misery of missing them."

"You monster!" April cried.

She lunged, only for two of the hitmen to restrain us both while Sonya continued. Now I couldn't tell them I'd miss them, or that it was hurting me as much as April, but I couldn't break character, God help me if it got back to father. I swallowed my pride, held back my tears and all I could do was say...

"Good! You're doing my job for me! Ha! Like I'd miss those abominations anyway!"

April turned to me and shot an evil look. I did the best I could to flash one back, but it already took enough outta me not to cry.

"Figures." April scoffed.

Sonya smiled at me. Unfortunately she knew better and she knew-or at least guessed that the night Leo and I kissed I...I fell for the big lug. And yeah, I know that in the months preceding it sure I kidnapped Leo and then tried to kill April, but it was an odd time...not to mention my time of the month. Its hard trying to love your enemy. I was also hoping Sonya would say nothing about it, and to my surprise she did.

"Now as for your respective murderers I want those two to forever live in the misery of knowing everything that they loved was torn from them, just like they had done to me. And that girls, is my plan." Sonya finished

Hated to admit it, but it was kinda genius. But that pales into the evil genius that was about to bestow to the two of us, which in the long run would wind up being Sonya's fatal flaw. She turned back to us and rubbed her hands together.

"About the living arrangements you're both wondering about. I have decided it would just be oh-so evil if for the rest of your lives you both shared a cell together."

Cue the joint: "WHAT!" there it is.

"Yeah, aren't I just the worst?" she smiled "Alright, get em out of here!"

As we struggled to get free-to no avail, a tall and very frightening guy walked into the room, clearly wanting to talk to Sonya as he had no interest in us. He was easily close to six foot four or five, short dirty blonde hair, milky eyes, green pupils, with a large scar down the left eye. He had very pale skin. He wore a white lab coat with conservative clothing underneath and he looked like he was in his early 50's.

"Move it you lugs!" he spoke in a raspy voice. He parted us and the guards like we were nothing "Sonya, may I speak to you for a moment?" he asked

"Sure, what is it Frederick?" she asked in a more polite tone of voice, more like a normal not-crazy human being.

Anyway I had little time to get a better look at him as we were dragged from the room and through the prison.

Fortunately they took us out of one building, and into another. Outside the sun hit us with its blinding light, but I took that time to get better acquainted with the surroundings as best I could for the ten seconds we were outside...and that I was able to see.

The smell of seawater hit me almost immediately, and the second I had some semblance of sight I noticed we had to be on an island. I saw multiple seagulls overhead to confirm it. As I looked out to my right about a mile off I saw what looked to be a large city, with two bridges on either end of it. Then of course once I got into focus we were brought back into another building.

It was at that point I knew where we were. The building we were in next was the cell blocks, filled with children dressed like us, co-ed. A cell opened up and April and I were thrown in, the doors promptly closing on us.

"Enjoy your stay girls." the guard winked, and then yelled "Hey! Shut-up! All of you!"

April and I stood up and dusted ourselves off, I sat on one of the beds while she approached the door, holding onto the bars. I could tell she needed some comfort...like I was gonna give it to her. But the sad fact was I needed it too. But I couldn't bare myself to ask, so I had to be strong.

"Karai?" April asked

"Yeah?"

"Where are we?" she turned to me.

I paused and looked her dead in the eyes "Alcatraz."

. . .

_**Paramount Pictures Presents**_

_**In association with Nickelodeon Animation Studios**_

_**A Niko56 Studios production**_

_There's a place where you can light the fire and watch it burn_

_**Jason Biggs Sean Astin**_

_**Greg Cipes Rob Paulsen**_

_**Are the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles in:**_

_**Too Good To Be True Romance**  
Lay it down and lose it all  
It's taking me so far beyond the point and no return_

_**Kelly Hu**_

_**Jennifer Hale**  
Gave all that I had when hope was gone, hope was gone_

_**Josh Peck Mae Whitman**_

_**Mark Hamill Samuel L. Jackson**  
Is this real or is it just another crazy dream_

_**Hoon Lee Kevin Michael Richardson**_

_**John C. McGinley Kurtwood Smith**  
That someday soon will fade away_

_**Featuring:**_

_**Gary Oldman Danny Cooksey**_

_**Sarah Chalke Jesse Eisenberg**_

_**Nolan North Clancy Brown**_

_**Robert Forster Christian Lanz**  
Feels just like I'm under water and can barely breathe  
Dying in the bed that I have made_

_**And Christopher Plummer**_

_**as Nikita Yevtushenko**_

_I don't wanna drown in you  
I'm sinking and I'm torn in two_

_**Casting and Voice Direction**_

_**Andrea Romano**  
So when you see me come up for air  
Don't try to hold me down  
Just save me now  
Don't let me drown in you_

_**Editor:**_

_**Anna Adams**_

_This city pulls me in closer than I've ever been  
There aint' no way I can escape_

_**Music: **_

_**Sebastian Evans II**_

_**Zach Braff **  
Without a doubt you know that I would tread the deepest end  
A thousand years forever and a day._

_**Animation Timing:**_

_**Brandon Auman **_

_But I don't wanna drown in you  
I'm sinking and I'm torn in two  
So when you see me come up for air_

_**Animation Director:**_

_**Michael Chang**  
Don't try to hold me down  
Just save me now  
Don't let me drown in you_

_**Based on the characters created by:**_

_**Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird**_

_Did I bring this on myself  
Can I get out alive  
Yeah, I've given you the best of me_

_**Supervising Producer:**_

_**Ant Ward**  
Now you want the rest of me  
What's it gonna take to survive yeah_

_**Executive Producers:**_

_**Ciro Nieli Peter Hastings**_

_There's a place where you can light the fire and watch it burn_

_I don't wanna drown in you  
I'm sinking and I'm torn in two  
So when you see me come up for air  
Don't try to hold me down_

_**Produced By:**_

_**Macgregor Middleton Nko56**  
Just save me now  
Don't let me drown in you_

_Don't let me drown in you  
Drown in you_

_**Written for the screen and directed By:**_

_**Niko56**  
Just save me now  
Don't let me drown in you  
Drown in you_

**There's a good place to stop. That song by the way was _Drown in You _by Daughtry. If you guys have any questions on what is to come, feel free to ask, review if you must, and remember this one is gonna be a long one but a good one (That's what she said) DON'T SUE ME!**

**BOOYAKASHA!**


End file.
